E Mails from the Lab
by Annie Lune
Summary: After e-mail addresses are set up for the CSI (done by none other than Greg himself) they all have a little fun with the world wide web…GS - Finished, well, sort of... -
1. Greg Finds the Machine

_Drum roll please…._

Now, after days of tweaking, and writing, and spell checking, I can officially give you, the _new_ and _improved_ (especially for FF.com!) _revised_ E-MAILS FROM THE LAB! 

Okay, a little back-story…

Yes, deep down in my heart for some reason I had this afoul thought that the "original" E-mails didn't meet the TOS set up here. And guess what? It didn't. So they had it removed, and then shut me down for a week. Fun times, fun times…

But, after spending lots of sleepless nights, I came up with a way to fix the story so it could be re-posted here again. And thus (tah-dah!) I give you the new E-mails. 

First of all, it is about triple the size of the original. Why? Well, you'll just have to read it and find out. The story is still the same, with some minor adjustments, but nothing too big that it will totally throw you off.

Secondly, It will read a whole lot differently now because of the way I am reposting it. The "e-mails" are in _italics_. Addresses are in **bold**, and everything else is regular. And if I am feeling really good, I might just throw in some underline, but nothing that will make you go "Wuh?" 

Thirdly, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the "original" story, and I am so sorry that I lost all of those wonderful reviews! You are the reason I spent so long trying to fix this. This story won't be as quick as the other one in terms of uploading because I basically have to go back and somewhat "rewrite" the whole thing. And thank you to everyone who has lent me a shoulder to cry on. 8-)

And flames? Not good. Use them to light your own barbecue, not mine.

Reviews are certainly more than welcome though. Please tell me what you think!  

Enjoy. 

*a.l. 

(Yeah, I know, the first chapter is really short. The second one will be up tomorrow, accord?)

 _____________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, what is this fine piece of equipment?" Greg asked walking into the break room. 

"Someone thought it would be a good idea if the whole lab became 'computer friendly.'" Warrick said looking over the computer that now sat on the break room table. "There's a computer in almost every room, and we have each been assigned our own." he added with a sigh

"What, do you not like computers?" Greg asked sitting himself down at the machine and booting it up. 

"I do, but I can use one at home. Now this gives me a reason to come back and check my mail here." He added shaking his head. "And now, I have a feeling that Nicky and I will be playing some more games in this room, whether Grissom likes it or not." 

"Games are good." Greg stated starting Windows. "And now instead of beeping you for evidence, I can e-mail you! There _really_ is a computer in every room now?"

"Uh huh, just about. And we're all gong to be assigned specific e-mail addresses too. Now _there's_ a job for you." Warrick said with a laugh. "Well, I got a DB in the desert. I'll talk to you later then Greggo." He left the room.

Greg watched him go, and then started at the computer. Everyone was getting specific addresses, huh? He had a feeling that he was going to have some fun with this…

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Grissom talks to Sara

______________________________________________________________________________________

BEEP. 

Sara spun around and looked across the trace lab. 

BEEP.

Where was this noise coming from? She looked around. It wasn't her beeper because the sound was too high-pitched. There wasn't anyone else in the room with her as she went over an analysis, so what could it be? None of the machines were on…but the computer was. 

Sara cautiously walked over and sat her self down in front of the machine. A little box had appeared in the corner that flashed: _You have one new message! _Sara clicked it open. 

**OverWorkedVegetarian@Las.Vegas.Crime.Lab** has ONE new message from **RockRatG@Las.Vegas.Crime.Lab !**

What the…? Sara wondered as she tried to open the e-mail. 

_Please enter your password! _

Password? Sara thought for a second, and then typed in everything she could think of that could be her password. Ironically, MEAT was the word that worked. 

_Hello my sweet, _

_I can now ask you out under the alias of my own e-mail address. I hope that you will find my charming words to be just as good as my charming looks. Run away with me my dear, and we can leave this old life behind!_

Sara read the e-mail a couple of times, and then she began to type. 

_Greg? Is that you? Look man_, leave me alone_, or you will wish that you had run away when you had the chance. _

_And why is my address overworkedvegetarian?? Are you trying to implicate something here? _

_- Sara  _

It wasn't five minutes before Greg responded back. 

_Sorry Sara…. I though it suited you well. _

_(So I take it that your answer is NO?)_

_- Greg_

______________________________________________________________________________________

Word spread quickly across the lab that Greg had set up e-mail addresses for everyone. Sara went and told Nick, who then went to Greg and put in a request to get his address up and running as quickly as possible. 

It took Greg a while to figure out what name to give Nick, but finally he decided on **TexanCharm@Las.Vegas.Crime.Lab.**

Nick was quite pleased with that, but he realized how much trouble Greg could get into with this. 

_I am warning you man, you better know what you are doing with this e-mail crap._

Nick typed as fast as he could for only twenty words a minuet.

_I can only wait to see what name you gave Grissom. If it's bad, he will kill you. _

_But I like my name, I owe you one. _

_Nick_

And hearing this, Greg has some kind words for Nick. 

_ Because I like you so much, I did all of your work before Catherine's._

______________________________________________________________________________________

Catherine was sitting in the break room when she heard about the new e-mail addresses, and Nick told her about his name. He then informed her about Sara's, and Catherine began to panic. She asked to borrow Nick's address to type up a little note to Greg…

_Greg, this is Catherine. If you so much THINK about using my past line of work as my address, you won't have to wait for Grissom to kill you. I WILL. _

_And I want _my_ work. Get off the computer and go do that. Don't make me tell Grissom._

_~ Catherine_

Now, Greg had been thinking long and hard about Catherine's screen name, and he realized that this could be one of the many factors between life and death. After tossing out HotMamma and BorgQueen, he decided on **BlondeBombshell.**

Catherine stared at the name for a few moments, contemplating what to do to Greg now. 

_I'm not sure whether to thank you, or to smack you. _

And then Catherine got an idea. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Something had been bothering Catherine about Sara. She seemed reserved and inattentive at times, and Catherine had really been meaning to ask her what was up. The only time she really saw Sara was during work hours, and she wasn't about to bluntly ask Sara what was up with her mood. But these new addresses could come in handy…Catherine saw Bobby leave ballistics and darted in to use the computer in there. 

Just like Sara, Catherine had trouble with her password too, before she realized it was LINDSEY. Like that wasn't obvious, she groaned, and then began to compose a note to Sara. 

_Sara, _

_The name suits you well. _

_I was just wondering, you know, because hopefully no one else will be able to read this other than the two of us, if you could explain to me what is up with you and Grissom. One day you are both fine and smiling, and the next you both have locked yourselves in different rooms and refuse to make social interaction. I'm just concerned for you. _

_~ Catherine_

______________________________________________________________________________________

BEEP. 

Sara looked up. "Another message?" she moaned, fearing that it would be Greg and that she would have to hurt him. Instead she saw it was from Catherine, or who she guessed was Catherine. Sara opened the e-mail and read the note. So Catherine wanted to know about her and Grissom? Well, there's nothing to know, Sara thought. But Catherine didn't know about Sara asking him out on a  date. 

_Ha, freaking ha. I want to kill Greg right about now. _

Sara furiously typed referring to the name Greg had picked for her. She could have done with a better name, but what could be done now?

_Grissom and me? I don't know where to begin. You know I asked him to dinner. He shot me down. He said he didn't know what to do about "…this." _

______________________________________________________________________________________

Catherine almost laughed. That sounds like Grissom she thought, not knowing what to do in a tense situation. 

_Oh, Sara, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. But I have to tell you; it was kind of obvious that you had a thing for him. I actually think the Labrats had some sort of bet going on you two. _

_But seriously, don't let him get to you. He can be a shut in, and I bet he just didn't know how to deal with your invitation. Grissom values his private life, and I don't think he likes to let a lot of people in.  He's probably just scared. _

______________________________________________________________________________________

Probably just scared? Sara laughed. 

_Remember Terri Miller? Her and Grissom went out on a "date." That might have been forever ago, but that was the last time he "let someone in." _

______________________________________________________________________________________

What? Catherine didn't know about this! Catherine knows everything that happened in the lab! 

_How do you know this??_

______________________________________________________________________________________

Sara snickered. 

_I have my ways. _

_(Cough*Greg*cough)_

Yah, the same Greg who thinks I am an overworking vegetarian. Am I? Sara pondered, but she didn't ponder long because the computer beeped again. Thinking that it was Catherine she opened the letter up. She moaned seeing that it was Greg.  

_I couldn't help noticing that you mentioned me in an e-mail with Catherine. Don't worry my sweet, I was just passing by and the wonderful name that is my own jumped out at me. Are you two planning how we are going to run away together?  _

"Greg, Greg, Greg…what am I ever going to do with you?" Sara said aloud, and began to type.

_Don't flatter yourself too much. It might go to your head and your hair will get bigger than it already is. _

______________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean he set up E-mail addresses?" Warrick asked Nick.

Nick sat at the computer in the break room checking the scores for the football game last night. "He did it earlier while we were out. He said that you suggested that he do all of them for everyone."

"I never thought he would do it." Warrick said still a little skeptical. "What's your name?"

"TexasCharm." Nick replied smiling. 

"And what's mine?" Warrick asked. He could only hope and pray that it was something good. Nick thought for a moment, and the grabbed a piece of paper that was next to the desk. 

"GamblingMan." Nick replied.   

"GamblingMan?" Warrick spat out.

"You're a man, and you gamble. Thus GamblingMan." Nick said totally focused on the game scored. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Nick didn't reply. "Uh, Nick, can I use the computer?"

"In a sec…" Nick said still staring at the screen. 

Ten minutes and two cups of coffee later, Nick still hadn't budged. Warrick gave up hope of getting Nick to move and left the room. He was on his way down past the layout room, when he spotted a computer sitting in there on the desk. He would just pop in for a second…

"I don't have a _password_." Warrick grumbled as the screen popped up asking for one. Warrick spent ten more minutes trying to figure out his, and finally GRAMMY worked. Warrick was going to have to talk to Greg about this later…

_I got to hand it to you Greg; I didn't think you had it in you to actually come up with addresses for everyone. _

Now, do you have the results for the fiber I gave you when I came in? W 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Catherine sat at her computer trying to figure out what to do next. Sara had just pointed out the fact that Grissom had shot down her dinner invitation, and Catherine felt she had to do something about that. But what? She reached for a piece of paper next to the computer and looked up Grissom's e-mail address -  SpiderMan. Catherine laughed to herself for a moment, and then began to type. 

_Grissom,_

_I really can't believe you sometimes. What do you think you are going to do about ….this? Something has to be done, if not, I will take matters into my own hands on ….this, and it won't be pretty. If you two expect to work in the same lab for the rest of your lives, you have to do something about .…this. And I don't mean another plant. So, what do you say about ….this? _

_~ Catherine_

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, the leg bone's connected to the hip bone, the hip bone's connected to the…"

BEEP. 

Grissom stopped reviewing the human skeleton and sat up in his chair. Something had just beeped. He wasn't that deaf anymore, and it was definitely in close proximity. 

Grissom scanned the room, but found no logical source for the being noise, that was now constant. He looked over at his laptop, and realized that there was a little light flashing in the corner. Grissom flipped it open, and the Beeping ceased as a little box appeared on the screen.

**SpiderMan** has ONE new message from **BlondeBombshell**! 

Grissom cautiously opened the text box, only to find an e-mail there. What the…? He thought. When did the lab get e-mail? And who was BlondeBombshell shell? Grissom read the note, and readied that it was Catherine. Figures. 

Well, what was he supposed to do now? He could always get up and go and find her to answer her questions about…this. Whatever that was. But Grissom was in no mood to go gallivanting all over the lab looking for her, so instead he typed her up a nice note. 

_What are you talking about? And where did ….this address come from? _

______________________________________________________________________________________

"You are so naive when you want to be." Catherine mumbled to herself half way across the lab as she read the e-mail from Grissom. 

_You know exactly what I am taking about. (Stop mocking me Gil Grissom!) _

_And this is what you get when Mobley decides that we all need to be 'computer friendly' and someone assigns the wacky lab tech to assign everyone addresses. _

_~ Catherine_

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh?" Grissom asked to himself.

_Right. _

______________________________________________________________________________________

Catherine shook her head at his thickness. She knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about, but was just being Grissom and had decided not to give her a direct answer. But Sara needed an answer. 

_I tried talking to Grissom (well, actually I e-mailed him, but you get the idea) about ….this. I think he is just playing stupid with this whole thing. _

_You know, that man really has a way with words_

_~ Catherine_

______________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT?" Sara yelled. And banged the same word into the keyboard. 

"I can't believe her!" she yelled again.

"What can't you believe?" Warrick asked as he entered the room. 

"Uh, private conversation." Sara said to him not even looking up. 

"Yeah." Warrick responded seeing that he wasn't loved in this room. 

_What? You talked to him about…this? _

Sara typed as soon as Warrick had left. 

_You wanted me to send him a plant instead?_

Catherine responded moments later. 

Sara scowled.  

_That's not funny. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Warrick watched Sara though the glass and her reaction from what she was reading went from surly, so suddenly laughing. Warrick then turned around and walked a little ways down the hall to find Catherine sitting at her own computer laughing hysterically just like Sara.  

_Ok, why are Sara and Catherine sitting at separate computers e-mailing each other and giggling like crazy? I don't think this was the response Mobley wanted when he gave us all of these computers. _

W 

Warrick typed to Nick, as the giggling from the two of them still echoed through the lab. 

 _____________________________________________________________________________________

_He's still not getting my vote. I can't be swayed with a piece of plastic. _

_Nick_

Nick looked away from his computer to see Catherine across the hall still laughing her head off. 

"Whatever." He mumbled. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Greg, I am going to say this nicely only once._

_I want my fiber results. Get off the computer. _

W 

Warrick had been waiting for an hour and a half now, and Greg had still not done his analysis. Now Warrick was getting impatient, but he didn't feel like walking all the way down the hall just to talk to Greg. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Even though Greg's music was up as high as it could be, he still heard the beep from his computer behind him. He pushed his rolley chair across the room and settled down in front of it only to see Warrick's message.

"Way to call the kettle black." Greg mumbled. 

_Well, you're on the computer too!_

____________________________________________________________________________________

After Catherine had stopped laughing, she decided that Grissom needed another e-mail. 

_Grissom, I am serious. Sara is a delicate person with feelings too. You can't just shun her for the rest of your life. _

She typed, hoping that that would get the message across to him. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What?" Grissom asked confused. Catherine was talking about Sara the entire time?

_Wait, this (….this) is about Sara?_

"This is what you get for locking you self in you office for the night." Grissom mumbled, and then his computer beeped. 

LIFT YOUR GIANT HEAD UP OUT OF THE MICROSCOPE 

_~ Catherine_

Okay, so Catherine wanted him to patch things up with Sara. He could do that. He could be social. But what would he say to her? Wait…would he have to say anything at all? Thank god for the web, Grissom thought as he began to type an e-mail to Sara. 

_Sara, _

_I don't know where to begin with this. I'm sorry if I have hurt you in any way, I didn't mean to. Please understand that I am not the kind of person who wears his heart on his sleeve, but then again, you are not that kind of person either. Maybe this is the reason we are so attracted to each other. _

_Is there anything I can do to make all of this up to you? _

_Grissom_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sara sat on the other side of the lab in total shock. Was this Grissom e-mailing her and not some mean joke done by Greg? Just play it coy, Sidle, Sara thought as she typed back. 

_I see you decided to do something before it is too late. And yes, my dinner invitation is still open. _

_- Sara_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Grissom sighed. Sara hadn't bitten off his head, yet. 

_How about next Friday, seven o'clock? We both have that night off. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sara was trying really hard to contain the little excitement that was building inside of her. 

_I'd like that. _

_- Sara_

Sara typed to Grissom, and then she opened a new document to Catherine. 

_I owe you one Cath. _

_- Sara :-)_

 ____________________________________________________________________________________

Greg looked first at Sara sitting at her computer beaming like the sun, and then to Catherine, smiling to her self, and then to Grissom who sat in his office totally pale and drumming his fingers on his desk. Greg put two and two together, and realized what had happened. He opened an e-mail for Sara. 

_Oh, Sara's got a date. Sara's got a date. High-ho the merry-o, Sara's got a date_!

The sad thing was that Greg chanted that while he typed. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Grissom saw Greg bouncing around the lab, and walked over to stand in the doorway. Grissom went unnoticed to Greg as he peered at the computer screen Greg was typing at. He could just barely make out what Greg was typing, and then went back to his computer.

_Greg, I am going to kill you. Now, go back to your lab, and get Warrick his fiber results. _

_From Grissom._

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sara closed down her computer and made her way towards Greg's lab. She saw Grissom sitting once again at his own computer, and entered the lab after looking his way and smiling. She found Greg in his lab, but he was sitting at his computer, obviously reading something. His eyes got wider as he read it, and then in one quick motion he ran out of the room as quick as he could. Sara watched him run, and then walked in and looked at his computer. 

Sara laughed and opened her own e-mail for him. 

_Hahaha._

_The look on your face when you opened that letter. If I only had a camera, I would frame that and hang it on my wall._

Sara then read the e-mail that Greg had just sent to her. 

_But seriously, Greg, shut up. _

_And you know, Grissom only writes "FROM" when he really cares about the person. _

_ - Sara_

Sara continued to laugh as she shut down the web. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

From: Annie Lune

To: Everyone

So…what do you think of the new version? I know it's not the same as before, and I personally think it lost a little of it's "magic." _But_, it is the same story, and that's really all that matters to me. So, tell me what you think of it by hitting that little review button below! 8-)

*a.l. 


	3. An Epilogue, sort of

_____________________________________________________________________________________

FROM: ANNIE LUNE

TO: EVERYONE READING HER FIC WHO MORE THAN LIKELY WANTS TO HURT HER NOW FOR NOT UPDANTING IN THE LONGEST TIME, AND, WHO IS NOW GOING TO THROW ANOTHER CURBE BALL AT YOU… (Please don't hate me.)

There are many times in life when you finish something and believe that that is the end of it. It's now a closed book and you can move onto other projects and other things. This story is not one of those things. 

Firstly, I must apologize you everyone who has been reading this for a few reasons. One being the fact that I 'misinterpreted' the TOS and published the story the way I did; two being my lack of updates after republishing it; and three, for making the decision that I just can't write this story by FF's TOS rules any more. It's just too darn hard. This idea came to me to be written in e-mails, and that's how it should be written. 

I have received many a review praising the new way, and also some reviews criticizing the way it is now written. I must agree with all of you. At some points the story is better, and other points it isn't. But either way, I just don't have it in me to rewrite it all again so it fits the TOS. 

But, never fear! 

Even been to GrissomandSara[dot]com? Well, if you haven't, you should go there now. Yes, _now_. No, not later. NOW.  Why? Because that's where this story is, and I can now publish it way it's meant to be written. It is called _E-mails From and Lab_, and it should be written in E-mails. 

So…this is just a little comment by me, reminding you that I have still not published the finished story (though I have finished it), and now you can read it in the _e-mail_ format, over at G&S.com. There are three chapters up at the moment, and updates are constantly being made. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed both versions. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If every the day comes in which I believe that I can finish publishing it here at FF, I certainly will. But, until then, I guess I'll have to stop this story and continue to write other anecdotes with paragraphs and what not. A real story can be written however the author sees fit, but as I have learned, there are some rules that one must follow when publishing.  _Total plug_: go read some of my other stories; you must enjoy them just as much. :-)

- Annie

_____________________________________________________________________________________

And what to know something else that I have learned? You can't do author announcements. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

One Week Later

Catherine was getting impatient. She really wanted to know about what had happened between Sara and Grissom. No case had been assigned to her yet, so she sat down at the computer in the break room and flipped it on. 

_Sara, being a friend and a coworker,_

She began to type

_ I think you owe it to me to tell me what happened last night on your little outing with Grissom. _

_~ Cath_

Ten minutes passed, and no response. Catherine drank three cups of coffee, and took a bathroom break. Fifteen more minutes passed, and Catherine finally began to type another e-mail. 

_Sara? Are you there? I though I saw you come in. Don't tell me that you have locked yourself in the trace lab and are not coming-out unless there is a dead body or something. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nick was in the layout room when he saw Sara go breezing by, not acknowledging his presence. He stuck his head out into the hallway, and called out to her, but she continued on her way not paying attention to him. Nick shrugged his shoulders and turned back into he room. 

Nick couldn't concnetrage on the case he was working on though. His thoughts were with Sara and why she had ignored him. She probably felt that Nick just wanted to ask her about her date. And that was the honest truth. He really wanted to know what happened. Luckily, there was a computer in the room. 

_Sara,_

_Um, yah. So, how was your, erm, "date" last night?_

_Nick_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Greg looked up from his analysis when Sara went stalking by his lab. 

"Good, she's here." he said aloud to himself, and then pushed his chair across the floor to the computer on the other side of the room. 

_My sweet,_

_Run away with me! I have the plane tickets to Italy ready and waiting.  Amenities? Who needs them, we will have each other!_

Warrick walked in the room at that moment, and Sara Greg typing furiously away at the computer. "What are you doing?" he questioned walking over to stand beind Greg.

"Nothing." He replied quickly, and sending the electronic mail. 

"Greg, give it up man and stop vexing poor Sara." Warrick pushed him out of the way, and opened up his own e-mail. 

_Don't listen to Greg. I think some of the drugs that just came in to be tested got to his head. _

Warrick then paused. Sara went on her date with Grissom last night. He looked over at Greg, who seemed to share the same prying look as him. Warrick typed some more. 

_So, will you tell me what happened last night?_

_W_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you to all again for reading, and if you want to know what happens in the continuing saga of _E-Mails From the Lab_, get yourself over to GrissomandSara[dot]com. :-)

- Annie 


End file.
